House of Sibuna
by Writer and a Fighter
Summary: please R&R! previously called House of Wow. this continues after prom. chapter6 is up! PEDDIE FROM THIS POINT ON! used to be Patrome, Fabina, Joy... , Mickara, Amfie : enjoy! : i added Eddie... *sibuna, i think yes!*
1. House of Shocker

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction... hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Who Says by Selena Gomez, or any of the characters!**

**(what a girl would kill to own it though... im just sayin)**

**-At prom-**

Patricia's POV

_Wow,_ I thought to myself. _Nina and Fabian kissed. At prom. _ Meanwhile me and Joy were just having a good time dancing like lunatics to the current pop song playing. Halfway during the song, I didn't notice that Jerome left. You see, Jerome wasn't dancing with anyone so he was sort of standing there the whole time, except for when the song changed, and then he was dancing like a lunatic too.

And when I turned around to ask him to join me and Joy's dancing circle, he was gone. I figured he just went back to the house, but boy was I wrong. He was at the DJ booth talking with the guy there. After he pulled a couple pounds out of his pocket, the song changed to _Who Says_, and he walked back.

"Trixie, may I have this dance?" Jerome asked holding out his hand.

"Uh, wasn't there just a slow song playing?" I prodded.

"This is a more modern one though. Please Trixie?" he added.

"Okay, sure then," I replied.

He smiled and put his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck.

As we started to sway back and forth, he began to sing lightly.

"Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it," he trailed on smiling.

GOSH did he have blue eyes. It puzzles me why I never noticed them before.

I didn't notice, but I was sort of staring at his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no, uh, nothing Jerome," I stuttered looking down and beginning to blush.

Jerome smiled. "Oh Trixie," he said, lifting up my chin with his finger.

Suddenly, I kissed him. I kissed Jerome. I KISSED JEROME!

After about 10 seconds, we separated, and Jerome gave me a huge hug.

"Well then Trixie..." he added with a smile.

Hope you liked it! That's chapter one for ya.

-DaxAlbertXM


	2. House of Amber

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

**Happy Reading!**

-At prom-

Amber's POV

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, Find me a find, catch me a catch," I sang lightly over the music.

"Matchmaker, what?" Alfie asked.

"It's like my theme song," I stated.

"How is that your theme song?"

"Look at Nina and Fabian. I KNEW they liked each other. Woah, _and_ Patricia and Jerome. Okay, I admitt, I did NOT see that coming," I answered.

"Yeah, me too. But I'll get the details outta him later." Alfie replied.

-Prom ended, and they were all back at the house-

Patricia's POV

"Hey everyone guess what? Now that the search is over, Joy is moving back in with us! Isn't that great?" I announced.

"That's wonderful," Nina said, trying to smile. Well, this was going to be an interesting term.

Just then, Joy walked in.

"Hey guys, I guess Patricia already told you so, who am I bunking with?"

"More importantly, sorry Joy, can I talk to you for a moment Trixie?" asked a nervous Jerome.

"This'll just be a second Joy," I replied, leaving the room.

Jerome was fidgeting with his hands when I walked in. So I decided to have a little fun with this. I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I prodded.

"Um, Victor?" Jerome teased.

"Eww no, it's me," I added with a smile.

Jerome took my hands.

"Good, because I was going to get creeped out if it _was_ Victor," he whispered the last part.

"So I frighten you Jerome?" I smiled a bit.

"Not a chance, Williamson." she smiled, pushing me gently to the wall.

"Try me," I said quickly. Without even thinking, I closed the gap between us, and we kissed.

After a few seconds, we were interrupted by flashing and giggling.

"AMBER MILLINGTON!" I shouted.

"Can't blame me for setting up your scrap book can you?" she replied, taking photos.

Jerome obviously didn't care. He pulled me into a hug, and Amber kept taking pictures.

I went on my tiptoes, and whispered to Jerome, "This will never end will it?" I asked.

"Which? Amber or us?" he asked.

"Both,"

"Never. For both," he added with a smile.

Hope you liked it, I will update once I get at least 1 review.

Have fun!

-DaxAlbertXM


	3. HELP ME GET RID OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They really mean a lot to me! :)**

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I'm having major writer's block! I was on a good role for a while there, now, I've blanked out!**

***If you have an idea that will help with the story, write it in a review, and I'll be sure to put it in!***

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

I love you guys!

-DaxAlbertXM


	4. House of Scrapbooks

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews! It means a lot to me.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to SibunaMember900 for giving me a cute idea for this chapter. :P to you too :)**

**Me: Amber, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Amber: YAY YAY YAY! sure. DaxAlbertXM doesn't own HOA or any of the characters!**

**Your welcome!**

**Me: Thanks Amber!**

**And without further adoo, HAPPY READING!**

Amber's POV

YAY YAY YAY! Another couple to photograph!

I had all the pictures of Patricia and Jerome laid out on my bed, and all my glitter glue bottles were on my dresser. I was missing one thing...

"Nina, can you pretty please with a cherry on top watch my things while I'm at the craft store? I'm all out of shiny paper!" I asked as I left the room. Nina was reading a book, so I figured she'd be there all day.

"Well, I'm on my quest for shiny paper, so do you wanna come with me Boo?" I asked Alfie before I left the house.

"Sure Ambs, let's go. I need some alien goo from the craft store anyways," he replied smiling.

"You mean the gunk from the one-dollar section?" I smiled. _**(A/N: Have you ever seen that stuff at Michaels before? Its fun!)**_

"You say tomatO, I say tomAto," he shrugged. We linked arms and left the house.

Fabian's POV

Amber and Alfie just left, Jerome and Patricia were watching TV in the common room, Joy and Trudy were sipping tea in the kitchen, so that left me and Nina. I decided to ask her to take a walk with me around the campus.

"Nina?" I asked, walking inside her and Amber's room.

"Yeah Fabian?" she replied.

"Since everyone's busy, and it's such nice weather outside, would you like to go on a walk with me?" I asked her, smiling.

"Of course, just let me put my shoes on and we can go! I'll meet you downstairs," she added.

"Alright Nines," I smiled and walked downstairs.

Amber's POV

After Alfie's goo fiasco at Crafts n' Glitter, we took a cab home. I had picked out purple and silver shiny paper, because the Goth Pixie was one half of the couple.

I was super ecstatic about the scrapbook, I practically jumped up to my room. When I knocked on the door, there was no response. Odd.

I walked in to find Patricia and Jerome crossing out their faces in the pictures with permanent marker.

"Awww c'mon you guys! I worked forever on figuring out how to get those pictures printed! Now they're ruined." I pouted, flopping onto the floor. "Ouch," I added, hitting the ground face first.

"Stupidity leak," Patricia stated, laughing. _**(A/N: Does anyone remember that from episode 1?)**_

"Nice one Trixie," Jerome pointed out. While they were laughing, I grabbed my camera out and began taking more pictures.

"Second time's a charm," I smiled.

"Actually, it's _third _time's a charm, Amber." Alfie corrected, appeared out of no where.

"Since when did you- nevermind." Jerome pointed out, still laughing.

This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll post once I get 7 reviews... :) happy reviewing!**

**-DaxAlbertXM**


	5. House of Sleepover

**YAY thanks SO much for the nice reviews and yes, Amber **_**did**_** have a hard time figuring out how to print the pics :)**

**and one more thing:**

**Me: Jerome...?**

**Jerome: What?**

**Me: You know,**

**Jerome: Fine fine, I'll do it. She doesn't own the characters or HOA. Happy.**

**Me: Splendid Job.**

**Now, HAPPY READING!**

Nina's POV

After about an hour of apologizing to Amber for not watching her stuff, she forgave me.

We all headed downstairs to the common room in our pajamas for some sleepover "extravaganza" Amber and Alfie planned for us all.

"Okay, so Alfie decided we'd play a game first. Who wants to ask first?" she prodded.

"Ask what?" Mara questioned.

"Truth or dare of course," Amber said with a 'duh' tone.

"Of course," Mick repeated.

"So, again, who would like the honors of asking first?" Amber asked again.

"I guess I will," Patricia replied.

"That's the spirit!" Amber stated. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so, Jerome. Truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"Dare. Always," Jerome laughed.

"Nice choice. I dare you to dip a pair of Mick's boxers in pudding, and leave 'em outside for the night to freeze!" she laughed.

With an angry Mick and a willing Jerome, the night went on and we got that weird sensation of being drunk a.k.a slap-happy.

"Jerome, I dare you to ballet-dance whatever its called!" Amber laughed.

As Jerome was spinning, he took a step back only to trip on a stray pillow.

"Don't break your leg, twinkle toes," Patricia said as he landed next to her. He smiled and she laughed.

That was the queue that we needed to stop playing and settle down for bed.

**Let me know what you think, and by at LEAST 5 new comments, I'll update.**

**-Delen**

**(my name)**


	6. House of Newcomer

**Long time no see fanfic followers! Sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST time!... anyways. Here's the next chapter. I'm experimenting adding Eddie into the story.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**~THAT NIGHT. 12:00 AM~**

Patricia POV

Everybody got out their sleeping bags and put them all in the middle of the common room. As we all lay in one big heap, I looked around trying to find Jerome in the pile.

"Jerome? Where are you?" I whispered in the dark. Suddenly, I felt two arms find their way around me from behind.

"Where do you think?" Jerome whispered behind me, laughing quietly.

"Very funny Slimey,"

"Lighten up Trixie,"

"Fine, Jerome," I said, turning on my side to look at him.

"Checking out the muscles?" Jerome winked.

"What mscles?" I joked, poking his bare stomach. He curled up in a ball laughing.

"Stop it Patricia it tickles!" he laughed.

"Never," I laughed.

Soon, the laughing died down, and our sides hurt, and we were getting tired.

"Patricia?"

"Yeah Jerome?"

He wrapped me in a hug, and I snuggled against him, nearly asleep.

"I think I love you," I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

Then I leaned up a bit and kissed him cheek. You could practically hear his smile.

**~NEXT MORNING. 10:00 AM~**

Jerome POV

I woke up under a pile of pillows.

I tried to see who was next to me under the pile, but I could only see their hair. Then I saw pink hair. It was Patricia!

I smiled at her, then brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me.

"Morning Jerome,"

"Morning Patricia,"

"Ehhhhh. What happened in here?" we heard a guy say from outside the pillow pile. Thing is, it wasn't a British accent. It was American.

Patricia POV

Everyone jumped at the new voice, even Jerome. We all got out of the pillow pile, and looked up to see a new boy standing with Trudy and Victor.

"Everyone, this is Eddie. He'll be living in Anubis house with you guys," clarified Trudy.

"Hey," Eddie said, looking only at the girls.

"Well, introduce yourselves," Victor said, him and Trudy leaving the room.

"Umm, well, I'm Fabian, that's Mick,"

"I'm Jerome, and this is my best mate Alfie," all the boys explained. I looked at him. "And my girlfriend, Patricia," he added, gesturing to me.

"Hi, and this is Mara and Joy," I said.

"I'm Nina, and that's Amber," she said, both of us pointing to the girls one by one.

"Well hello Patricia," Eddie said, walking over to me.

Jerome took a step forward. I watched as he glared at Eddie. I smiled when Eddie stepped back and said hi to everyone else.

This is gonna be a fun term.

**SIBUNA! How'd you like the Eddie addition? Lemme know, and I'll update soon, because I have this intense inspiration for HoA.**

**Goodbye for now my little reviewers :]**

**R&R!**

**-Delen**


	7. House of Sorry

I'm sorry my sweet dearies, but I won't be continuing this story. I am sadly no longer a Patrome shipper. But, I am happily working on my new Peddie fanfic called

"My favorite"

I promise it'll be cute, and worth the read.

Thanks for understanding :)

-Delen


	8. Thanks!

Thanks to Little Miss Me for the idea and encouragement, I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY! The new chapter will be out early this week, so keep an eye out for an update! I love you guys SO so so much and youre reviews and story alerts mean the world to me!

See you here soon!


	9. Guess What Duckies?

Everyone listen up! I'm going to be writing little drabbles for ANY pairing! Just give me some prompts and pairings, and you'll have a one-shot added to the drabble within minutes! 3 much love you guys.

And I know I've promised to update my stories and I didn't, well that's because my computer broke down :( anyways, this is my new project, and I promise (cross me heart on this) that I am working on a longgggg chapter for House of New Beginnings :) just trust me and I would love it if I got some feedback for the drabble one shots! I love you guys SOOO much!

-somesibunalovin


End file.
